Epiphany
by deliriousdancer
Summary: song challenge from a million years ago


Epiphany

The noise level was low today. She could see people hustling around, some seemed to have a reason, others just seemed to be moving for moving sake. This place was strangely familiar and yet she couldnt quite make the connection. There was a large man sitting close by. Did he just come in or did she just notice him? It didnt really matter. His mouth was moving. Her arms were trying to move...they would not come up off her lap. When she closed her eyes she could hear someone... " ...are you feeling today...?" pieces and bits of sentences.

She moved her head to follow the warmth on her face. The afternoon sun was coming through the window, but she didnt know that. All she registered was the welcome feel of the warmth. The large man was waiting..was he real? He looked both like he wanted something and like he knew he wasnt going to get what he wanted. He got up to leave. Her eyes held his gaze silently pleading for him to stay. He spoke softly..."I'll stay awhile longer. It's ok."

There weren't many moments of clarity left. Between yesterday's bad crisis and the effect of the increased medication, Frances had to make the most of every lucid or even semi-lucid moment afforded her. She wanted him to know that she loved him, what he said to her mattered. "Bobby, sometimes your words just disappear even when I try to pay attention." She hoped she had said this outloud. His eyes looked so old, sad, and like they had seen too much. This moment of truth and reason cost Frances dearly and Bobby could see her withdraw and become unreachable again. He stayed a few more minutes, picked up his coat and left. Bobby lived for these rare moments of connection.

Monday morning; Alex smells the coffee he always brings her even before she sees him hunched over in his chair. His posture usually is a good indicator of what to expect for the day.

"Hey Bobby! Caught any bad guys yet? " quips Alex trying to set a light mood. A small smile threatened to creep across his lips in spite of his heavy mood. "Only about 10" he mumbles.

He watches his partner as she starts her morning ritual; sip and savour the first taste of coffee. It always facinates him, that look of pure pleasure that actually flashes across her face with that first sip. Some mornings it is even slightly arousing just watching her reactions. Her next step is to look for any indication that Deakins thinks something has priority, if not, dive into a new day's work.

The day smothered Bobby in paperwork giving his mind little time to run amok but boring him almost senseless.

"Let's go partner. You can buy me some enchiladas and a margarita." Alex was standing by his desk waiting for a response.

" I wont be very good company" Bobby said as he started to put on his jacket. It was offered as a flat statement of fact so when they got to the restaurant Alex got just what she had been promised; a gorgeous man who was not very good company.

" My mom had a severe break and was restrained and heavily medicated. I spent most of last night with her. The breaks are coming faster it seems and they keep trying new meds to stabilize her."

Bobby's habit of stating traumatic information as dry fact sometimes caught Alex off guard. Most people lead up to things or told you why they are acting a certain way, like 'gee I guess I was pretty down today because.'...and then say why. Not Bobby. It took him a long time to work up the words, fight with himself about whether he should say something, and to actually say it out loud. Trying to figure a lead in or the right timing would have put him in overload.

Alex's protective instinct kicked into high gear. Whenever Bobby is hurting or being tormented by the horrid fear of what is happening to his mother could be happening to him too, Alex wanted to embrace him and be the shield between him and the oncoming pain, guilt, and fear. She wanted to be the balm that soothed old scars and new wounds.

"Eames..." now he searched for words..."nevermind, I'll see you tomorrow" Alex sighed and nodded as Bobby walked away. He stopped and paid for dinner and stepped out into the first falling of rain. As Alex was gathering her coat she noticed it in Bobby's chair, his note binder. She picked it up ran her hand over the fine leather, "strange that he should leave this...it is usually almost attached to him". Understanding dawned. Alex called a cab and left the restaurant.

Bobby wasn't reading, just sitting holding his book. He knew it was a prop, but whenever he felt so lonely for her, he turned to his books. It was the one great love she had generated in him, it was a commom thread, a connection. Bobby was actually watching the rain, remembering the words to one of his favorite songs ' cause it's always raining in my head' he understood that lyric. It dawned on him that he was actually scared. "that may be me tomorrow...or next month, year"

The knocking on his door was soft.

"Alex, hello" Bobby looked surprised to see her.

"You walked off and left your paper memory", a silly nickname she had given to his always present binder. "I wouldn't want you to be lost tomorrow" Bobby took the binder and seeing that Alex was going to stay and make herself comfortable, offered her a drink.

Alex sat in the single chair leaving only the couch for Bobby. After givng Alex her drink, he settled on the couch, and Alex got up and sat down next to him. Without asking or even looking for acceptance, Alex leaned back against the arm of the couch and gently pulled Bobby down to rest against her. He was tense at first but Alex' s hold was tender and sure and confident. She held him and slowly his body began to relax. Alex stroked his hair and thought that even though she knew him to be a strong, intelligent, capable man, he sometimes was a little boy inside that cries out for attention. Bobby is worth the effort Alex thought. Alex smiled and was glad that he left his binder by "accident".

Bobby realized that he didnt have to be scared alone. Hm, a rainy night epiphany.

the end...

A/N I posted this on AI a long time ago. When I read that stories would be easier to post on FF now, I just wanted to take a test drive. It is a lot easier. Maybe now, if ever inspired again, I can post more . I know that I know that I know that there are probably a ton of errors in this piece so please forgive them and let me know nicely.


End file.
